El anormal ((EN ESPERA))
by RainbowYandere
Summary: Hay muchos tipos de titantes anormales, pero Lovino, miembro de los Cuerpos de Reconocimiento, se encuentra con algo que nunca antes había visto antes. Hetalia/Shingeki no Kyojin - Spamano. ((No creo que sea descontinuada definitivamente, pero sí que pasará mucho tiempo hasta que la siga))
1. Capítulo 1

**A/N: La defensa de la ciudad completamente destruida y ya básicamente inútil, parte 4291. Año 850, Eren Jaeger está en exactamente la misma situación del capítulo pasado, Mikasa malgasta gas y saca su navaja repetidas veces, y Armin se queda plantado por más de una hora mirando el titán que se comió a su amigo, metan flashback del capítulo. **  
Hola, soy la narradora cuya voz parece una mezcla entre la de Armin, China y Ciel de Kuroshitsuji. Vengo a explicarte la misma situación una y otra vez, hasta que cambiemos de tema, donde pasará susodicho. Empezamos por Eren llorando por su ya difunta madre por más de 5 capítulos, Hannes (o Hans, depende de cuál fansub mires) rescatando a los ahora huérfanos niños (+Armin), Eren jurando a los gritos que los matará a todos (los titanes), las cucharas y los años en LA ACADEMIA ("No quiero ir a la academia, papi..."). Metan flashback, mientras más sangre y gritos, mejor. Preferiblemente que Eren abra tanto los ojos que parezcan que se les van a caer. Sí, muy bien. Pero nunca se hablará de la pobreza y el hambre, no. Tendrás que conformarte con los segundillos de Jean llorando por MarcoPolito, Mikasa pasándose las 24 horas "ErEnN!" y Armin teniendo pensamientos profundos. Todo esto mezclado con los GLORIOSOS segundos de Levi en la pantalla, que al parecer no es Rivaille, es Ackerman, pero no sé cómo haces para confundir esos dos apellidos, pero si puedes hacer que "beautiful" suene como libertad, todo es posible.

Eso lo que adoro de este anime: se la pasan matando (bah, planeando en como matar) pero todo es tan crack que me da risa. Excepto Mikasa, ella me da miedo... Porque hay un demonio dentro de Mi-kasa. Ok, no.  
Antes de que se pregunten "¡¿Y el spamano?!" (o por qué intento hacerme la graciosa y posiblemente esté fallando fallidamente), quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones sobre la historia:

Sangre, violencia e insultos.

Menciones de spoilers.

Quería que esto quede como un oneshot, pero SORPRESA. ERA DEMASIADO LARGO. Y ESO QUE NI SIQUIERA LO TERMINÉ. Comandante Erwin, dame fuerzas... Pero, bueno, tendrá el efecto de drama que quería.

PD: También está en deviantArt

Este será solo spamano. Intentaré que no haya otras parejas. En todo caso, puedo hacer otros snk x hetalia.

Esto es un titán cambiante x humano.

Cuando notes que algo se repite varias veces, habrás captado la esencia de Shingeki no Kyojin.

_

**Año 845.**  
_Todo estaba callado. La humanidad miraba con terror hacia el Muro, donde se hallaba un titán de 60 metros (al cual se le denominó "Titán Colosal"), elevando la mirada con una expresión tenebrosa, hacia ellos.  
Ese día, la humanidad recibió un sombrío recordatorio. Vivían a la merced de los titanes dentro de esas jaulas a las que llamaban paredes._  
Pero lo verdaderamente sombrío fue cuando, horas después, Antonio recuperó la conciencia. Estaba en un barco lleno de gente, su familia a su alrededor abrazándolo y su hermano discutiendo con un policía.  
-¡Que está vivo! ¡Todavía respira!  
-¡No hay lugar para muertos! ¡Tírenlo al río y que sirva de alimento para titanes!  
Ambos voltearon hacia él. Los miró confundido. El policía no dijo nada, solo se fue de allí.  
-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó, intentando ponerse de pie. Lo último que recordaba era que estaban corriendo de los titanes, tropezó y cayó. -¿Dónde estamos?  
-¡Ay, mi hermano! -Álvaro abrazó al moreno. Se quedaron así por unos minutos. -No sabes el susto que me has dado. Cuándo te caíste no pudimos volver para ayudarte, ya que la Policía nos había pedido que fuéramos hacía la puerta. Dicen que te encontraron dentro de un titán.  
-¿¡D-d-dentro de un titán?!  
-Sí. Y uno muy salvaje. Uno de los pocos que estos_buenos para nada_... -remarcó la última parte, mirando acusadoramente hacia la cabina. -pudieron matar. Y no fue fácil. Ni siquiera pudieron cortarle bien el cuello. La herida fue superficial, pero cayó al suelo y cuando empezó a abrirse, encontraron tu cuerpo. ¡Qué bueno que estés vivo! ¡Es un milagro!  
"Un milagro" pensó el ojiverde. "Eso debe significar que algo bueno sucederá en el futuro"

La alegría del "milagro" duró poco. El viaje en si fue depresivo. Incluso había un lunático gritando desde el otro lado de la embarcación que mataría a todos los titanes. Consiguieron una casa demasiado chica para una familia tan numerosa, donde recayó la ausencia de muchos, y apenas tenían para comer.

Pateó una piedra.  
-Ya no puedo vivir así.  
-Es lo que se puede. -le respondió Álvaro, buscando algún atajo en la fila para el pan.  
-Vivimos como ratas, durmiendo en la misma habitación y comiendo lo que dejan los cerdos. -miró acusadoramente hacia el muro, intentando localizar el centro de Sina, donde estaba el castillo. Miró hacia el suelo. ¿Qué podía hacer? No eran granjeros ni soldados, no tenían forma de conseguir comida fácilmente. Sintió una iluminación. Se paró sorprendido, totalmente decidido. -¡Ya sé! ¡Me uniré al ejército!  
-¡¿Pero estás loco?!  
Su hermano intentó pararlo, más el español ya había hecho su decisión. Apenas terminó su pan, corrió para alistarse.

Lovino sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Se apoyó contra la pared, mirando preocupado hacia el muro.  
-_Fratello,_ ¿estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? -Feliciano le preguntó, apareciendo inesperadamente por el callejón.  
-¡Ah! Me asustaste. -su hermano lo miró preocupado. Lovino suspiró pesadamente. -No, no robé nada. Ya lo dejé. Solo tuve un mal presentimiento, nada mas.  
-Vamos a casa. _Nonno_ quiere saber cómo te fue.  
Lovino había aprobado el segundo año en el ejército. La razón por la cuál se unió era su abuelo. Rómulo Vargas era un comerciante muy bien situado en la zona norte del Muro Rose. Cualquiera diría que su heredero sería Lovino, ya que era el mayor, mas no. Al final sería Feliciano. Está de más decir que el primero se ofendió.  
Aun así, como sabía que Lovino tenía potencial y podía hacer muchas cosas si se lo proponía, lo enlistó en el ejército, esperando que terminara en la Policía Militar. Y le fue bastante bien, a decir verdad. El único problema con él era despertarse temprano y todos los términos en alemán. Todo lo que estaba en ese idioma "de bárbaros" lo traducía en italiano. A los profesores les gustó mucho ese detalle, ajenos al disgusto que el castaño sentía por todo lo relacionado con esa cultura. Esto causó que estuviera entre los 10 mejores de su clase.

Por el otro lado, a Antonio no le iba muy bien. La práctica era lo de menos. Lo que más le costaba era la teoría. No prestaba atención. En su casa le habían enseñado las cosas básicas, necesarias y normales de la vida, como pescar, cocinar, leer, escribir, etc. Pero, ¿cazar titanes? Era algo en lo que simplemente no podía concentrarse. Tenía demasiados problemas como para siquiera escuchar en qué parte debía cortar.  
Lo poco que sabía era gracias a su familia.  
Esto denotó mucho. Demasiado. Al terminar el primer año lo expulsaron.

Estaba devastado. Había fallado. ¿Qué iba a decir cuando llegara a casa? Había estado tan emocionado con la idea. ¿Cómo haría ahora para conseguir dinero y comida?  
Suspiró pesadamente. Estaba muy deprimido. No quería volver a casa. No todavía. Caminó todo lo que quedaba de la tarde.  
-¡Ey, niño!- una voz lo llamó. Se volteó. Era un hombre que llevaba varios paquetes. -Se me cayó un paquete, ¿me ayudas?  
Como no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, lo hizo. Incluso le ofreció llevar dos más, así no le pesaba tanto. Al llegar a su destino, el hombre le dió una moneda como recompensa.  
Antonio miró la moneda. Luego miró hacia la ya cerrada puerta. Sus ojos se iluminaron. Tal vez sí tenía una forma de conseguir dinero; tal vez la situación de la ciudad de Trost mejore en un futuro cercano.

**Año 850.**  
Antonio colocó la última caja en su lugar y suspiró pesadamente.  
Odiaba su trabajo, pero era lo único que tenía para mantener a su familia. Hoy era un día especialmente horrible. Se había levantado sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho. Mal presagio.  
Alzó la vista. Arriba del muro se encontraban los nuevos reclutas de las tropas. Suspiró nuevamente. Todavía no había superado lo de la academia. Apenas si se acordaba lo teórico, aunque si recordaba cómo era el usar el Equipo.  
Incluso hasta lograba ver la cabeza de un chico moreno, posiblemente alardeando de que cuidaría de Trost y se vengaría de los titanes. "¡_Que les den!_" pensó el ojiverde, bajando nuevamente la vista hacia su trabajo ya listo. Bueno, un trabajo listo. Vamos al siguiente.  
Se dirigió hacia el siguiente puesto. El viaje normalmente era de unos 20 minutos. 15, si se apuraba. Se pasó gran parte del recorrido maldiciendo en voz baja a los "caza titanes". Esa era su forma de pasar por las penas.

Todo se veía muy normal hasta que...  
-¡¿QUÉ?!  
Un rayo apareció de la nada. Ese rayo trajo consigo al Titán Colosal. A los pocos segundos, la puerta del Muro Rose salió disparada hecha pedazos.  
_No puede ser..._  
Hubo unos segundos de puro silencio antes de los gritos de terror. Todos alrededor suyo empezaron a correr. Él solo se quedó quieto en su lugar. No se lo esperaba. Una mezcla de alegría y horror lo llenaron al ver a los cadetes cayéndose de la pared.  
El grito de una mujer le hizo reaccionar. Un titán estaba atravesando la ahora destruida puerta.  
_Esos buenos para nada fallaron..._  
Su cuerpo no respondía. Los ruidos del fondo estaban mezclados. No entendía nada. Todo eran ruidos de piedras, gritos y pasos. Le pareció oír que alguien le gritaba "¡Corre!", mas no hizo caso. No sentía ni su propio cuerpo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Con una mirada fúnebre observó cómo el titán se acercó hacia él.  
_Creo que hasta aquí llegué..._  
La bestia le sonrió. Y él le devolvió la sonrisa.  
_Los voy a extrañar. A todos..._  
El titán lo miró fijo por un momento antes de arrodillarse a su nivel. Antonio lo miró confundido, todavía sonriendo. Levantó su enorme mano. Él cerró sus ojos, aceptando su destino.  
_Malditas tropas. _  
Lo aplastó como a una mosca.


	2. Capítulo 2

Tuvo que ahogar un grito al despertar.  
Estaba encadenado y un chico le estaba apuntando con una escopeta. Vestía un uniforme que le resultaba familiar y llevaba a sus costados dos notables aparatos metálicos, aunque con una sola cuchilla. Estaba asustado, podía verlo en sus ojos, aún así lo ocultaba detrás de una sudada expresión de amenaza. Estaba quieto, apuntándole, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas.  
-Holis. -Antonio decidió dar el primer paso, ya que el otro no hablaba.  
El chico se quedó sorprendido. Esperaba gritos, amenazas, llanto, gritos... ¡No sé, otra cosa! Pero, ¿holis? ¿¡Holis?! Tomó aire y trató de formar una pregunta lo suficientemente amenazante como para que el cautivo no se riera.  
-¿Qué eres?- exigió, moviendo la escopeta mientras lo hacia.  
-¿Eh? Hombre. Creo que es obvio. No hace falta que me revises. -el captor se masajeó la sien. -Mi nombre es Antonio.  
-No, ...Antonio, me refiero a qué cosa eres. ¡Y antes de que digas humano, no, no lo eres!  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si soy humano! Siempre lo he sido. Tengo vida, familia, amigos. Aquí el único que no se está comportando como humano eres tú. -lo señaló acusadoramente. -Tienes la capa manchada con sangre.  
-Esto es sangre de titán, como la tuya. ¡Y tienes suerte de que te encadenara! ¡Si Hanji te hubiese visto, estarías clavado en el piso dentro de una tienda! ¡Se agradecido y colabora!  
Ahora sí, el ojiverde no tenía idea alguna de a qué se refería. ¿Él, un titán? Imposible. Esas cosas medían más de 3 metros. Él ni siquiera alcanzaba el 1,80. ¿Tienda? No entendía nada. Miró hacia sus alrededores. Parecía el sótano de una casa. Había algo colgado en la pared. Un escudo verde con dos alas. Se le llenó la cara de amargura.  
-No pienso decirle nada a alguien de las tropas. -dijo, cambiando completamente el tono.  
-Veo que tienes un desagrado por las Fuerzas. Eso explica el por qué aplastaste a casi todo un rango de novatos. -espetó irónico el castaño.  
-¿Que yo qué? Mira, no sé qué hago aquí, no sé quién eres, no sé qué es este lugar ni por qué me tienes encadenado. Todo lo que sé es que estaba yendo a mi trabajo, apareció un titán y me aplastó. Nada más. -lo miró fijo a los ojos, esperando que el captor seda. -Un momento, ¿¡por qué sigo vivo?!  
-Si lo que me dices es cierto, lo de que un titán te aplastó, entonces debiste haberte regenerado.  
-Nada tiene sentido. -dijo el español mirando hacia la nada, confundido.  
-¿Y me lo dices a mi?- preguntó irónico, bajando la escopeta. -Estaba tranquilo tomando una siesta hasta que llega Feliciano, gritando que apareció un titán. Y cuando llego me encuentro con un anormal de 25 metros aplastando a toda la delantera de novatos. -se sentó. -Y cuando le corto el cuello, sales tú.  
Antonio se quedó pensativo. -Mi hermano... Me dijo una vez que... Hace cinco años, cuando sucedió el ataque a Shinganshina, me encontraron dentro de un titán. -el otro enarcó las cejas. -Pensaron que era un milagro. Yo no recuerdo nada.  
-_Interessante, _\- pensó en voz baja. -_Quindi, se la cosa è, questo significa_...

-¿Qué idioma hablas?

-Italiano. Cállate que no me dejas pensar.

-¿Por qué hablar italiano cuando puedes hablar español?

-¿Por qué no matarte como el resto de los titanes si te puedes transformar en uno?  
-No sé. Tú eres el que me dejó vivir. Por cierto, gracias.  
-Agh, no se puede hablar contigo.


	3. Capítulo 3

-Agh, no se puede hablar contigo. -se quejó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
-Bueno, es incómodo estar encadenado por un desconocido. Solo quiero hablar, arreglar las cosas, ser libre y pensar que todo fue un sueño. Por cierto, señor "Yo estoy en los Cuerpos de Reconocimiento", ¿qué pasó con la invasión? ¿Se solucionó?  
La expresión del castaño oscureció. Lo miró de reojo.  
-Sigue.  
Antonio abrió con sorpresa sus ojos verde esmeralda. -¡¿C-como que sigue? ¿No la pararon?! ¿¡Qué haces aquí mientras los titanes nos atacan?!  
-No, continua. Me encontré un anormal que se puede transformar y lo traje al sótano del Cuartel así lo tengo controlado y no se vuelve a transformar. Está permitido en el trabajo.  
-¿Y el anormal?- preguntó el moreno, buscando con la mirada alrededor.  
-Me corrijo: no es anormal. Es subnormal.  
-Cambiemos de tema. ¿Donde estoy?  
-En el sótano del cuartel de los Cuerpos de Reconocimiento, Muro Rose.  
-¿Por cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí?  
-...- El italiano lo miró, perdido en sus pensamientos. -Hasta que se pruebe que no eres una amenaza. O que te transformes en titán y te mate.  
Antonio lo miró, sintiendo como se le hacia un nudo en la garganta. Tenía tantas preguntas. ¿Qué le pasaría a su familia? ¿Estaría encadenado hasta el fin de los tiempos? ¿Cómo probaría que no era una amenaza si ni siquiera él mismo sabía? ¿Lo tomarían como muerto mientras estuviera aquí?  
-¿Puedo pedirte un favor? -alzó la mirada, suplicante. -¿Puedes informarle a mi familia que sigo vivo?  
-... Sí. ¿Quieres que les diga algo más? Digo, no es que acepté porque la verdad pareces buena persona o porque tus ojos verdes mirándome así me ponen muy incómodo o nada. -un ligero sonrojo le cubrió el rostro. -No. Entiendo esa situación de que tu familia piense que estés muerto. Me pasa semana por medio.  
-¿En serio? ¿Trabajo peligroso?  
-Vamos a dejarlo como que me tomo mis vacaciones. -el italiano se acomodó. -Fue muy graciosa la primera vez. Cuando abrí la puerta mi hermano se puso a llorar de la alegría. No entendía nada. Lo mismo hizo mi abuelo. Cuando le dije que estaba bien me tiró de las orejas y me dijo que no lo vuelva a hacer nunca. Me dieron por muerto más de quince veces. Ahora esperan tres días para siquiera agarrar la lista.  
-¿Y qué haces en esos 3 días?  
-Yo...- se calló. Luego lo miró de reojo. -Que no salga de aquí. Estaría en demasiados problemas. -Antonio asintió (¿a quién se lo diría?). -Me voy fuera del muro por dos días. El tercero vuelvo a la casa de mi abuelo. Cuando me siento listo, regreso al cuartel.  
-¿Y si pasa algo en esos tres días?  
-Nunca pasa nada. Lo único que podría pasar el es que el _capitano_ Rivaille organice una expedición. Ni siquiera quería unirme a las tropas. -ese detalle le agradó al español.  
Sin darse cuenta continuaron hablando. Lo único que los detuvo fue el ruido de un titán cayendo muerto al suelo. Antonio nunca hubiese pensado que sería tan fácil (y entretenido) hablar con su captor. El otro, por su parte, intentaba reprimir una sonrisa. La forma en la que hablaban tan sencillamente de cualquier tema era algo que le sorprendía. Y le agradaba. Incluso llegó a olvidar el por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar.


	4. Capítulo 4

Al caer el titán, ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento. El castaño se puso de pie y empezó a soltarle las cadenas a Antonio.  
-A la celda. -le señaló dicho lugar. -No pareces una amenaza, así que te quito las cadenas, pero aún así debo tenerte controlado.  
Antonio entró lentamente. Al menos tenía una cama. Y podía moverse un poco más. El italiano buscó entre algunas cajas un papel y una pluma.  
-Escríbele a tu familia. -se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos. -¡P-p-pero rápido! El hecho de que te tenga un poco de consideración no significa que voy a esperarte todo el maldito día, rayos.  
Antonio no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba empezando a pensar que era un poco adorable, para ser de las tropas. Escribió rápido la carta e inventó la excusa de que se "había roto la pierna" por lo que estaría bajo cuidado por largo tiempo. Una vez terminada se la entregó a su_adorable captor _y se sentó en la cama.  
-Ah, por cierto. -dijo el tsundere, a punto de subir por las escaleras. -Soy Lovino.

-Lovino... -repitió Antonio, una vez que el nombrado cerró la puerta. -Lovino~  
Encontraba ese nombre adorable. Lo repitió hasta que se acostumbró, Lovino, L-o-v-i-n-o, _Lovino_. Luego empezó con los apodos. Lovi, Lovinito, Lovi-love, Lo, etc.

Mientras tanto, "Lovi" salió del cuartel con cautela. Desde la puerta se podía ver que todavía no se había terminado de evacuar a la gente.  
-¿Cuánta gente hay en Trost? ¿Tanto tardaron en correr?- preguntó en voz alta mientras recorría rápidamente la distancia con su equipo de maniobras. Notó que una carreta gigante pasaba lentamente a través de la puerta del muro. -Malditos comerciantes.  
Busco entre la multitud. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo haría para encontrar a la familia de Antonio?  
¿Por qué, siquiera, se ofreció para ayudarlo?  
Decidió que la respuesta sería "porque le gustaría que hubiese alguien que le ofreciese enviar una carta para asegurarles a los del cuartel de que no está muerto". Sí, no porque el bastardo era agradable. No, para nada.  
"Dejemos eso. ¿¡Cómo hago para encontrar a su familia?!" pensó, buscando entre los distintos rostros. Alzó la vista hacia las Tropas Estacionarias. "¿Y si se los dejo a ellos?" Negó con la cabeza. ¡No, él iba a entregar la carta! Bajó la vista hacia la carta. Debía tener dirección, nombre, ¡algo!  
"_Familia Fernández-Carriedo_" ¡Ahí! Un poco más abajo, en letra más pequeña estaba escrito "_Sabía que no sabrías por donde buscar, pequeño italiano_". Decidió ignorar como ardían sus mejillas y empezó a preguntar donde estaba la tan nombrada familia.


	5. Capítulo 5

Dio un largo suspiro.

La celda era demasiado aburrida. Bueno, de hecho esa es la idea, pero... ¡Estaba aburrido! ¿Cuándo volvería Lovino? ¿Tanto se puede tardar en ubicar una casa? Ah no, espera, fueron evacuados... Otro suspiro. ¿Es que la vida debía ser tan cruel?  
-Ya volví. -anunció "Lovi", bajando rápidamente las escaleras. -Tus hermanos se parecen demasiado.  
-Así somos~. -se puso de pie y caminó hacia las rejas. -Por cierto, Lovi, estuve pensando y creo que...  
-¡¿Como?! -Antonio se calló. -¿Acabas de decirme "Lovi"?  
-Sí. Como te iba diciendo, -ignoró la mirada asesina del italiano y prosiguió con su idea. -Ya que me voy a quedar aquí por _mucho_ tiempo. -alargó el "mucho". -¿No te parece que debería tener algo de ropa para cambiarme?  
-Veo que no sabes lo que significa estar en una celda.  
-Pero Loviiiiiii, mi ropa huele raro.  
-Te la aguantas... ¿Y desde cuándo me dices Lovi?  
-Es que tu nombre es tan raro que ya es tierno~  
-...- se llevó la mano a la cara. -De acuerdo, entonces supones que _io_ soy tu mensajero. Ajá, sí, claro. Y no, no soy tierno.  
-Porfas, no seas malo. -Antonio puso cara de súplica.  
-No, Antonio. No me mires así. De aquí no sales. ¡Deja de mirarme, te digo!

-¿¡Y por qué acepté?!- preguntó casi a los gritos a la mañana siguiente.  
-Porque -bostezó. -Eres bueno.  
Por alguna razón, Antonio logró convencer a su (no tan) captor para que lo llevara a la mañana siguiente a su casa para buscar algo de ropa. Estaba cansando y se le notaban unas ligeras ojeras debajo sus grandes ojos verdes. No pudo dormir bien esa noche, ya sea por los nervios, la duda, la nostalgia o estar solo en un sótano a oscuras.  
Lovino traía puesto su uniforme, junto con sus dos tanques de gas llenos y cinco cuchillas.  
-¿Por qué cinco?- le preguntó, señalando las filosas hojas.  
-Dos por si nos encontramos un titán, dos de repuesto para las anteriores, y una para ti en casos extremos.  
-Aww, pensaste en mí.  
-¡No! Digo, sí, obvio, si es para llevarte a Trost. ¿¡Y que tanto me miras así?!  
-...- no dijo nada, solo lo contempló con una sonrisa boba en la cara. -Estás rojo.  
Lovino sacudió la cabeza en un intento de quitarse el sonrojo y de volver a lo que estaban. -De acuerdo, volvamos a lo que estábamos haciendo. La forma más segura para entrar a Trost es con el equipo de maniobras. Ahora, como solo yo lo uso, vas a aferrarte y en esa posición subiremos por el muro. Todo esto es mas sencillo dicho que hecho, por lo que tendremos que practicar un poco. ¡P-pero no pienses que es porque quiero, sino que es la única forma de pasar inadvertidos, y que, además, si no lo hacemos bien podríamos caernos! ¿Entendido?. -Antonio asintió rápidamente. -Pero primero, salgamos del cuartel.  
-¡Por la ventana!- propuso el español, dirigiéndose a dicho lugar.  
-No, subnormal, por la puerta, como personas normales. -abrió la puerta de la celda. -Vamos. Y se silencioso, que todavía hay gente durmiendo. Ah, por cierto, me debes tres horas de sueño.  
Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la planta baja. Lovino abrió la puerta con cuidado, mirando hacia ambos lados antes de dejar pasar al semi-titán. A simple vista no había nadie. Perfecto, solo tenían que llegar hasta la puerta principal y listo.  
Recorrieron el pasillo sin ser descubiertos. Lovino abrió la puerta rápidamente.  
-¡Ey, más cuidado!  
Se encontraron a Jean sentado en la entrada, unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.  
-Más cuidado, mocoso. -dijo, poniéndose de pie.  
Antonio abrió la boca para disculparse, más Lovino se le adelantó. -¿Más cuidado, yo? Me parece que estás en el lugar equivocado, novato.  
-S-sí, perdone. -se disculpó Jean entre dientes. Esperó a que los hombre pasen para volver a sentarse. -Ay Marco, ¿dónde te has metido?- preguntó en voz baja.  
-¿Marco?  
-¡Polo!- respondió Antonio alegremente. Jean y Lovino se voltearon hacia él, fulminándolo con la mirada. El segundo tomó lo primero que encontró (un libro roto) y le golpeó la cabeza.  
-Última vez que te saco. Camina.  
Dejaron al confundido y ahora enfurecido Jean atrás y continuaron caminando hasta llegar al muro.  
-De acuerdo, hagamos la prueba. Antonio, sostente de mí. -El nombrado lo miró confundido, más hizo caso y rodeó el torso de Lovino con sus brazos. -¡No aprietes tanto! ¡Y no toques ahí, que me da cosquillas!  
-Tengo una idea. -dijo Antonio, rodeándolo por la cintura.  
-¡¿P-por qué ahí?!- se sonrojó el menor, mirando los brazos tostados que lo abrazaban.  
-Equilibrio. Además, esto es lo que hago con mis hermanos para que se caigan.  
-Lo tomaré en cuenta. -tomó aire y miró hacia arriba. -De acuerdo, aquí vamos.

La subida fue costosa pero exitosa. A los pocos minutos ya estaban encima del muro. La bajada fue más difícil.  
-De acuerdo, Antonio, ahora intentaremos dar vuelta en el aire para estar contra la pared, ¿listo?  
-¡Adelante!  
Se aferró más fuerte, si es que fuera posible, al italiano y se pararon sobre el borde. Lovino tomó aire y, tomando las manos del español, saltó.


	6. Chapter 6

-Antonio...- dijo Lovino, ambos ya en el suelo. -La próxima vez que grites en mi oído, te dejo caer.  
-¡Ustedes, lo que usan esa cosa, están locos!  
-Bien, tú ve caminando hasta donde queda tu casa y yo voy por arriba así me aseguro de que no nos encuentren los titanes. -apenas terminó de decirlo, subió hasta el techo.  
Antonio miraba de vez en cuando hacia arriba. Le parecía increíble la facilidad con la que Lovino usaba el equipo para saltar de un techo a otro. Y también el hecho de que caminara por los techos. Parecía tan ágil.  
-¡Aquí!  
Lovino bajó de un solo salto, entró y se tiró sobre la primera silla que encontró. Antonio le sonrió y subió a la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos. Mientras tomaba algunas de sus camisas se llenó de nostalgia. ¿Cómo estarían?  
Una vez terminado su bolso, el cual intentó que fuera lo suficientemente liviano para no tener problemas al regresar, bajó hacia la sala, donde esperaba encontrarse con un Lovino irritado preguntándole por qué tardó tanto, más él no estaba ahí.  
Escuchó el molesto ruido de los "cables" del equipo de maniobras. Apenas terminó de abrir la puerta, cayó un titán muerto al piso.  
-Malditos anormales. -murmuró Lovino, guardando sus cuchillas en su lugar. Dirigió su vista hacia Antonio. -¿Listo? -este asintió mientras cerraba la puerta y se subía al cadáver de la bestia. -Este trajo amigos. Vamos por el techo.  
Una vez hecho, empezaron a caminar en dirección al Muro Rose. Antonio caminaba lento, ya que nunca se había subido a un techo. La vista era algo completamente diferente. Incluso podía ver algunas cabezas de titanes, pero el castaño le dijo que no se preocupara, que estaban lo demasiado lejos como para que los alcancen.  
Al llegar la hora de bajar por el muro, Antonio cargó su bolso en su espalda y se aferró de Lovino, el cuál una vez asegurado de que su compañero no se resbalaría, saltó. Al hacerlo, el primero gritó.  
-¡Que te calles Antonio!- le dio un codazo, el cual le hizo perder el equilibrio. -¡Antonio!  
El nombrado se resbaló. Cayó contra el suelo. Lovino bajó inmediatamente.  
-¡Antonio, ¿estás bien?!  
Antonio no le respondió. Una nube de vapor lo cubrió. Pronto unos integrantes de las Tropas Estacionarias acudieron.

**A/N: asdfg Gracias skylinewtf por el review! ;A;**


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando despertó, estaba en una cama rodeado de médicos. ¿Por qué cada vez era peor?  
-Increíble, está despierto.  
Se escucharon unos pasos nerviosos. Pronto apareció Lovino. Antonio notó que no estaba vestido con su uniforme. Se paró al lado de su cama. Su expresión denotaba preocupación mezclada con culpa.  
El doctor se acomodó sus anteojos. Era castaño y tenía un rulo saliendo de su cabeza. Sus ojos eran violetas y tenía un lunar. -Tienes mucha suerte. Cualquiera hubiese muerto. -el moreno los miró confundido, luego se giró hacia Lovino. -¿Te importa si te hacemos unas preguntas? -él asintió. -¿Recuerdas lo que pasó antes de que cayeras? -asintió. -¿Es verdad de que fuiste a Trost solamente para buscar ropa? -volvió a asentir. -¿Es verdad de que fue un accidente? -se quedó pensando, pero asintió. -Bien, solamente eso. En un par de horas te daremos tu informe y... -miró a Lovino. -El señorito Vargas se quedará contigo para cuidarte. Que descanses.  
El aristocrático doctor se levantó y, junto con su ejército de doctores y enfermeros, salieron de la habitación.  
-Retírate Iván, parece que no hay que operarlo... Todavía. -dijo el doctor mientras cerraba la puerta.  
Lovino giró hacia Antonio. Se puso de cuclillas y le tomó la mano. -¿Estás bien? -volvió a asentir, esta vez con una sonrisa. -Bien, porque en cuanto te recuperes te vuelves a la celda.  
-Me halagas, Lovi. -se rió irónico el ojiverde. -Con que tu apellido es Vargas...  
-Llegas a hacer un chiste sobre eso y te rompo lo que se te regeneró. -empezó a mirarle la mano. -Hablando de regenerar, ¿puedes moverte? -Antonio movió sus piernas y sus brazos. -_Incredibile_.  
-¿Te he metido en problemas?  
-Un poco. Dijeron que era muy peligroso ingresar a Trost. Y luego te caíste. ¡¿Sabes el susto que me diste?!  
-Pero si supuestamente soy un titán, me regenero.  
-¿Crees que me acordé en ese momento? ¿Que alguien lo haría? Me... Me asustaste. -evitó el contacto visual mirando hacia otro lado. -No vuelvas a caerte. Ni a gritar en mi oído. Bastardo.  
Antonio sonrió nuevamente. Luego recayeron de que seguían tomados de las manos. Aun así, cuando Lovino intentó soltarse, el primero empezó a hacerle círculos con el pulgar en la palma de la mano.  
-¿De verdad estabas tan preocupado por mí?  
-Cállate.  
Lovino miró esos dedos tostados que se entrelazaban con los suyos. Luego subió la vista hacia su dueño, el cuál le sonreía. Le sonreía como si estar tomados de las manos fuera lo más normal. De hecho, como si todo fuera normal; como si esa situación no tenía nada fuera de lo ordinario; como si pudiera asegurar de que mañana saldría el sol; como si al siguiente día no hubiese problemas, que todo estaría bien y que él, Lovino Vargas, sonreiría sin importar qué. Esa sonrisa que Antonio poseía era única. Lo hacía sentir especial, diferente. Tenía algo que le provocaba... como un cosquilleo.  
-Lovi, creo que estás rojo.  
-Y yo creo que estás en perfectas condiciones de volver a la celda.

-Muy bien~, hasta podría jurar que nunca te hubiese pasado nada. -le sonrió Iván, sacudiendo el termómetro antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo de su bata médica.  
Lovino lo miró con desconfianza. Sabía que Antonio estaba en perfectas condiciones e incluso se preguntaba a si mismo el por qué nadie se daba cuenta de que era un titán, pero Iván había exigido verlo aunque sea una vez más.  
El ruso no tenía fama de buen doctor (y algunas de sus operaciones eran un poco... sangrientas), pero aún así se preocupaba por sus pacientes. "Seguro que está aquí para ver si no le tiene que amputar algo" pensó el italiano, cruzando los brazos. "Y el idiota le sonríe como si fuera un amigo"  
-Te has portado muy bien, y estás completamente sano. Te mereces una recompensa,_da_. -Buscó en su bolsillo una paleta, sabor cereza. -Toma, te la ganaste.  
-¡Wiii!- la aceptó como un niño pequeño.  
-Ahora, -dijo, volteándose hacia el castaño. -Hablemos, señor Vargas. A Antonio le falta descanso. Parece que no puede dormir bien.  
-Yo lo dejo aquí en el hospital para que descanse.  
-Pero parece que aún así no puede conciliar el sueño fácilmente. -se volteó hacia el paciente. -¿Por qué no puedes dormir?  
-No lo sé. Simplemente no me siento cómodo. Está todo oscuro y quieto. ¿Que me recomienda, doctor?  
-Estoy seguro de que Vargas te encontrará un buen y lindo lugar para que te sientas cómodo, ¿a que no? De acuerdo, creo que mañana podrás salir del hospital. Además, necesitamos más cuartos para los heridos del ataque de ayer._Пока-Пока_!  
Ambos se quedaron callados mientras el doctor Braginsky salía del cuarto. Cuando escucharon sus pasos por el pasillo, Lovino descruzó los brazos.  
-¿Y dónde me quedaré?- le preguntó el moreno con una expresión infantil.  
-En la celda.


	8. Chapter 8

Al próximo día le dieron el alta a Antonio. Lovino le vendó la pierna por las dudas de que encontraran a algunos de sus familiares. Fueron directo al cuartel, procurando no ser vistos.  
Con un suspiro de dejadez, Antonio entró en su celda, la cuál seguía exactamente igual a cómo la recordaba.  
-Lovi~ -preguntó, antes de que el nombrado cerrara la reja con llave. -Se que ayer estuviste conmigo un par de horas y todo eso, pero... ¿Te puedes quedar más tiempo? -Lovino sintió un nudo en la garganta. -Por favor. No me dejes. Quédate, por favor.  
Lovino volteó hacia el español suplicante. Le pedía que no se fuera, que se quede con él. Sentía sus mejillas ardiendo. Estaba conmovido y se sentía halagado al mismo tiempo. Normalmente todos los que lo conocían preferían hablar con Feliciano. "Debe ser porque no lo conoció" pensó, más aún así no dejó que le arruiné el momento.  
¿Qué hacer?  
Desde el principio no había hecho nada bien.  
Encontró una persona dentro de un titán y lo trajo al sótano, donde lo tendría controlado y se podría averiguar sobre él. Hasta ahí, bien.  
Nunca lo reportó. Mal.  
Se quedó hablando con él. También mal.  
Lo puso en una celda. Bien.  
No volvió para ayudar a sus posiblemente ya difuntos compañeros... Justificable, estaba vigilándolo.  
En vez de hacer lo anterior, entregó una carta... Bien moralmente, mal en defensa.  
Lo llev- No, le cumplió un capricho y lo llevó hacia Trost, arriesgando su propia vida. Mal. Y también mal uso del equipo.  
Mató un titán. Bien.  
Hizo lo anterior pero no mató al alegre híbrido que lo trajo a aquella situación en primer lugar. Mal.  
El único momento en el que se sintió culpable de todo lo anterior fue cuando lo dejó caer por accidente.  
¿Mal?

-¿Lovi?  
-Hazte a un lado, quiero sentarme en la cama.  
-...- suspiró. -Gracias por quedarte.  
Ambos se recostaron sobre la cama. Estaban demasiado cerca, pero no dijeron nada porque era pequeña.  
-No entiendo el por qué no puedes dormir aquí, es muy cómodo.  
-Estoy solo, en la oscuridad, con frío y sin saber nada del mundo exterior.  
-¡No te puedes quejar. Tienes cuatro comidas al día, las cuales cocino yo, recibes gran trato, te ayudé a buscar tu ropa, entregué la carta que escribiste, no te obligo a levantarte temprano, paso la mayoría del día contigo y todavía no he dado a conocer sobre tu existencia!  
-Es cierto. -sus miradas se cruzaron. -Gracias. -le dio una sonrisa sincera. -Muchas gracias, Lovino. Eres lo más.  
El italiano sintió una mezcla de emociones. Incluso un extraño impulso en sus labios. No tenía claro ni qué sentía. Quería llorar. Quería sonreír. Quería abrazarlo y agradecerle por decirle eso.  
Antonio, al cual había encerrado en una celda e incluso hasta llegado a despreciarle, le agradecía por lo que hacía y le sonreía indiscriminadamente.  
-_G-gracias. Creo. Digo, no es que... Ay, no sé. No me digas cosas así que haces que me... ¡No sé! Solo... Gracias, ¿de acuerdo? Gracias. Y si dices algo sobre que mi cara esté roja, que posiblemente lo esté pero no importa, o sobre que soy generoso o... que soy genial o algo así te voy a responder que sí, sí lo soy, ¿entendido?_  
Una vez terminado de decir eso, notó cómo lo miraba. Estaba confundido pero sonriente.  
-_¿Que tanto me miras así?_\- objetó, todavía sin saber cómo reaccionar. Luego recayó de que había hablando italiano todo el tiempo. Se aclaró la garganta. -Digo, ¿¡que tanto me miras así?!  
-Volviste a hablar en italiano. -le respondió, sin quitarse la sonrisa del rostro. -Qué tierno. Aunque no entendí mucho. ¿Me lo repites en español?  
-_Zitto_!  
-De acuerdo~ O como dijiste, _capishi_.  
-¿"_Capishi_"? ¿No te refieres a _capisci_?  
-Eso. ¿Y de dónde aprendiste a hablar italiano?  
-Es una larga historia...  
-Tenemos todo el día.  
-Idiota. -le dio un golpe suave con su extremo de la almohada. -Mi_nonna_ me... Nos hacía hablar cada vez que íbamos a visitarla...


	9. Chapter 9

Los últimos rayos de sol se filtraban por las pequeñas rejas de los ventanales del sótano

Antonio abrió los ojos suavemente. Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien. Sintió algo tibio y suave al lado suyo. Era Lovino, dormido y abrazado a él.

Sonrió y le corrió unos mechones de su cabello del rostro.

Se veía tan tierno cuando dormía. Sin darse cuenta, lo contempló por quién-sabe-cuánto tiempo hasta que despertó

-Buenas tardes. -lo saludó, esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Que hora es? -miró la ventana. -Es muy tarde. ¿Cómo nos dormimos?

-No me acuerdo, pero hacía mucho que dormía tan bien~

-Bien por ti. -bostezó. -Voy arriba para ver si no pasó nada.

Lovino buscó torpemente las llaves de la celda y cuando salió la volvió a cerrar. Antonio decidió levantarse, pero primero debía juntar suficiente voluntad para despegarse de la ahora cómoda cama. Empezó a estirarse, esperando desperezarse. Las sábanas olían a Lovino. Las tomó y empezó a olfatearlas.

Dejó que ese aroma lo embriagara.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Ah! ¡Me asustaste! Avisa cuando llegas. -soltó la tela y se sentó,

-¿Por qué hueles las mantas?- luego de quedarse mirando por unos segundos muy incómodos, tomó el cuello de su camisa y lo olió. Olía normal. ¿Qué tanto olía ese bastardo? Si se había bañado a la mañana.

-¿Y-y? ¿Pasó algo?

-No, nada. Todo normal... Bien... Creo...

-... ¿Puedo ir al baño?

Al llegar a la noche, Antonio no pudo dormir.

Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Si hoy a la tarde durmió perfectamente, por qué ahora no?

-¡Despierta!

_¿Qué? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué lo sacudían?_

-¡Despierta idiota! ¡Levántate de una maldita vez!

-¿¡Eh?!

-¡Debemos irnos ahora!

-¿Qué? ¿¡Qué pasó?! ¡¿Invaden el Muro Rose?!

-¡Que te levantes!

Apenas Antonio dejó la cama, fue arrastrado hacia las escaleras. Al fin pudo ponerse de pie correctamente cuando Lovino cerró la puerta de una habitación

-¿Qué fue eso?

-...- Lovino intentó recuperar el aliento. -No me han dado muchos detalles, pero viene otro a la celda.

-¿Otro?

-Sí, otro, como tú.

-¿¡Qué?!

-En Trost, cuando los novatos fueron enviados al frente, la mayoría terminaron muertos. Uno de ellos, no me acuerdo su nombre, Eren, Here, Ellen, ¡no sé!, fue encontrado en el cuello de un titán. Así como yo lo hice contigo. Y el capitano Rivaille ha decidido ponerlo en el sótano.

-¿¡P-pero y si descubro que tenemos algo en común?! Me hubieses dejado ahí.

-Antonio -lo tomó por los hombros. -, lo encontraron ayer, lo amenazaron de muerte y mañana irá a juicio para ver si lo matan, lo examinan o qué. No quiero que te pase lo mismo.

-Espera, ¿¡si tú me hubieses reportado, me hubiesen hecho eso?!

-No sé... ¿¡Y cómo sabes que no te he reportado?!

-Lo has dicho. Además de la forma en que me empujaste por todo el camino sin que nadie nos viera. Y porque no me dejaste en la celda. Por cierto, ¿esta es tu habitación?

-... Bueno, no sabía dónde esconderte.

-¿Tienes tu propia habitación? Qué lujo...

-No sé qué le pasó a mi antiguo compañero. Creo que el muy bastardo se largó o algo así.

-¿Y los demás no se preguntarán dónde estás ahora?

-... Ponte cómodo y no toques nada. Ya vuelvo. Si alguien toca la puerta, no le respondes, y si entra, te escondes. -una vez terminado de decir esto, salió, dejándolo solo, ota vez.

-... -Antonio contempló la ya cerrada puerta. ¿Cuando volvería? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Seguro que algo genial como preparar las cuchillas para ese híbrido con sus mismos problemas. Sí, los chicos como Lovino deben tener un día lleno de aventuras, armas y titanes.

Miró alrededor del cuarto. -Podrías limpiar un poco al menos.

Lovino suspiró.

-Vamos, el mocoso todavía está dormido y no quiero polvo. Limpien. Denle sin miedo. -dijo Levi, lustrando los barrotes de la última celda, en donde sería "hospedado" el titán.

Nadie dijo nada. Ya todos sabían de la extraña obsesión que tiene el capitán con la pulcritud.

Y a Lovino no se le da la limpieza.


	10. Chapter 10

-¿¡Sólo cuatro días?!  
Antonio miró el calendario. Todo lo ocurrido fue dentro de 4 días. Por un lado, él sabía que era así, pero... Se había sentido tan largo. Era difícil de explicar.

Estaba aburrido. Había empezado a mirar alrededor. Sobre el escritorio de Lovino, entre un desordenado montón de papeles (porque simplemente no tenía forma de pila), resaltaba un calendario. Otra cosa que resaltaba era una carta que estaba abierta por la mitad, como si el que la recibió empezó a abrirla pero paró. Por la fecha, había sido mandado ese mismo día.  
"Para: Lovino R. Vargas", "De: Feliciano V. Vargas".  
¿Feliciano? Ese nombre le sonaba familiar. Lovi lo había mencionado una o dos veces. ¿Padre? ¿hermano? ¿primo, vecino, pariente?  
Bueno, si abría la carta, la leía y la guardaba tal cual estaba, no se iba a notar.  
_"Ciao fratello! Come stai? Sto bene. Nonno troppo. Il business è abbastanza buono anche._ [...] _Ho incontrato un ragazzo di nome Francesco che è un panettiere. _[...]  
_Oh, prima che mi dimentichi! Scrivo perché mi manchi. E perché ho notato che non abbiamo inviato alcuna lettera sei scomparso dopo Trost. Nonno e ho fatto scommesse. Secondo lui, il corriere è stato ritardato; secondo me, il messaggero è morto. Infine, ieri sono andato a chiedere e mi hanno detto che non c'era alcun ritardo, eri in caserma. _  
_Inoltre si stavano prendendo cura di un paziente. E 'molto gentile da parte tua._  
_Parlando di cose buone, non crederete!. Non so se vi ricordate, ma quel giorno partecipato ad un paio di affari in Trost quando avvenne l'attacco. Un membro delle truppe stazionari mi ha salvato! Mi ha portato in un luogo sicuro e cominciò a parlare. È ottimo. _[...]_Essa ha anche un fratello. _[...] _Ancora io non ho parlato niente con nessuno, ma siamo riusciti a organizzare un incontro in cui tutti possano scattare tuo fratello, giusto? _[...]  
_Saluti, Feliciano"_  
-... Ajá. -dijo Antonio. -No entendí absolutamente nada. ¿Y por qué escribió "paciente" con z? ¿Así es el italiano, una versión mal hablada del español? ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?  
Pudo armar pequeñas cosas: Lovino tenía un hermano llamado Feliciano. Algo con sobre tropas. Algo con algún Francisco/Francis, Eri está en casa, un paciente (mal escrito), ataque, organizar, posando, gusto; pero sabía que posiblemente estaba equivocado (y lo estaba). Pasó unos minutos releyendo el mensaje, intentando armar palabras, pero se aburrió y lo dejó.  
Colocó cuidadosamente la carta de vuelta en su envoltorio y la dejó entre los papeles.  
Siguió observando la habitación. En un costado había unas marcas contra la pared y el suelo. Parecían hechas por las esquinas de una cama. ¿Qué habrá pasado con su compañero anterior? Posiblemente se hartó del desorden.  
Hablando de camas, ¿dónde dormi...? No, si ayer lograron caber en esa camita, podrían entrar perfectamente en esta. No tenía problema con eso.

A decir verdad, le parecía un poco raro dormir al lado de alguien que no era pariente suyo, pero Lovino era bastante suave. Literalmente. Era como abrazar una almohada. Una almohada suave y cálida, con muy buen olor.

Lovino parecía un gran chico. Y no iba a mentir, era muy peculiar. Desde sus cambios de ánimo hasta su forma de organizarse. Definitivamente sería una estadía inolvidable en todo sentido.

Hablando de desorden, estaba solo y aburrido, y la limpieza nunca viene de más.  
Sí, ¿por qué no? Aunque sea meter la ropa en el armario... ¿Esa ropa interior de allí está usada?


	11. Chapter 11

-Muy bien. -anunció Levi, bajándose el pañuelo de su cara. -Tráiganlo. Irá a la última celda, por seguridad.  
Lovino ayudó a colocarle las esposas al durmiente Eren. Una vez terminado, se dio la vuelta, listo para volver y no limpiar hasta el próximo siglo.  
-Vargas -dijo Levi, tocándole el hombro. -, mañana es el juicio, ¿nos acompañas?  
-Q-q-q... Sería un honor, capitán, pero... no creo que pueda.  
-Entiendo. -dijo, con esa expresión ilegible que tiene. Volteó hacia la silueta durmiente y la observó.  
-¿Capitán, está bien?  
-¿Eh? Sí. Pueden irse. Yo vigilo al mocoso.

-Antonio, ya volví. Y no preguntes por qué tardé tanto, que yo no quise per... -cerró la puerta. -¿¡Qué haces?!  
-Ordenando~  
-¡No toques mis cosas!  
-Bueno, es que estaba todo tan desordenado...  
-¡Pero es mi desorden! ¡Mio! _Che cazzo stai facendo entrare dove non sono affari tuoi?!_  
-Otra vez italiano. ¿Sabes? Ese idioma es muy raro. Parece español mal hablado. -Lovino tomó lo primero que encontró y se lo tiró. Antonio se quedó sonriendo hasta que el par de boxers le cayó en la cara. -¿No te enseñaron lo que es lavar la ropa siquiera? Si mi madre te viera...  
-¡¿Alguien me explica por qué lo primero que haces es limpiar? ¿Quién eres, Rivaille?! -respiró hondo. -¿Sabes qué? Limpia. Mientras pueda seguir encontrando mis cosas...  
-¿Que tal si me ayudas, así sabrás dónde está todo?  
-... Tenemos todo un día libre y lo único que se te ocurre ¿es limpiar?  
-Está bien. Limpiaré. Como una sirvienta, controlada por su cruel madrastra. Ay, ay de mí...  
Lovino se dirigió a su escritorio, donde la cantidad de papeles había bajado considerablemente. En realidad, estaban en pila, pero no importa. Lo único que parecía fuera de lugar era la carta. La tomó y se sentó en su ahora echa cama.

Una vez terminó de leerla, suspiró.  
-_Questo idiota_...  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?  
-Nada. Mi hermano siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.  
-Pero no parece tan mala persona.  
Ambos se miraron en silencio.  
-¿Cómo...?  
Antonio se puso nervioso. Las pocas veces de las que Lovino hablaba de su hermano, era descrito como un idiota egoísta que siempre obtenía lo que quería. No podía decirle que leyó la carta y que le pareció que alguien que te escribe cartas para saber cómo estabas no puede ser tan malo. A no ser...  
-Antonio... -Lovino miró el sobre. -¿Estuviste leyendo mis cosas?  
Tomó su silencio como un sí.


	12. Chapter 12

¿Por qué Nanaba? ¯\\(©¿©) /¯

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- preguntó una mujer, abriendo la puerta de golpe.  
-¿Eh? N-Nanaba... -dijo Lovino, bajando la voz. Tenía la cara roja y le dolía la garganta de tanto gritar. -Estábamos... Arreglando asuntos.  
-¿Y quién es él?- preguntó la rubia, señalando al moreno que estaba en el piso con cara suplicante.  
-N-nadie...  
Nanaba contempló la escena. Lovino estaba enojado, apoyado contra la cama. Frente a él estaba Antonio, de rodillas, cubriéndose la cara con sus brazos, rodeado por varios libros que el primero le había tirado.  
-Solo quería saber qué pasaba. Tus gritos se escucharon por todo el cuartel. Levi me envió para decir que bajaras un poco el tono o vendría hasta aquí.  
-¡N-no hace falta, está todo bien! Ve, no hace falta que ninguno de los dos suba o vuelva. -aclaró Lovino, nervioso. -Solo le explicaba un par de cosas.  
-... De acuerdo. -Nanaba cerró la puerta.  
Esperaron a escuchar los pasos por el pasillo para volver a hablar.  
-... Tengo hambre, ¿qué hora es?- preguntó en voz alta Lovino, mirando por la ventana. -Mediodía. Tú quédat... -se sentó en la cama, pensativo.  
-¿Ya es hora del almuerzo?- preguntó Antonio, incorporándose.  
-Si traigo el plato aquí, los demás lo notarán. Si tomo de más, también. Aquí no te pienso dejar, así que... -lo miró acusadoramente. -Tú te metiste en esto, tú buscas la solución.  
-... Guau, qué generoso Lovi... Podríamos salir a comer afuera. -propuso.  
-Ajá, sí, claro. "Buenas tardes señor, ¿podría darnos un poco de su plato?" -le respondió de mala gana.  
-Vamos a la fila del pan.  
-¿Fila del pan? ¿Es la que hace la gente pob- digo, la gente del pueblo?  
-Sí. Si vamos ahora tal vez no haya tanta gente. Aunque creo que deberías cambiarte el uniforme. ¡O, podrías usar tu uniforme para pedir más! ¡Sí, ve con tu uniforme!  
-Esta bien, me cambio. Sal del cuarto... No, espera. Eh... Date vuelta. ¡Y no voltees!  
-¿Te vas a cambiar? Qué pena. Igual no te hagas problema por mí. En mi casa éramos como ocho. Y hasta compartíamos ropa.  
-¿Ocho? Guau, yo no soporto ni dos. ¡P-pero igual! ¡Yo me cambio solo! ¡Date vuelta! ¡Mira la pared o algo así!  
Antonio giró.  
-Eh... ¿Lovi?  
-Shhh, callado y no te des vuelta.  
-Pero...  
-Que te calles.  
-Okey.  
Lovino sentía cómo le ardía la cara. Las pocas veces que se había vestido junto a alguien era con su hermano, en donde cada uno miraba hacia el otro lado. Pero aquella persona a sus espaldas no era su hermano. No, era un moreno al que le gustaba revisar sus cosas. Debía ignorarlo y vestirse lo más rápidamente posible. 

Antonio cedió ante la tentación y abrió los dedos un poco.

-Listo, puedes... voltearte/regresar/eso. -dijo mientras él mismo se volvía hacia el español. "_Qué tonto, cubriéndose la cara para no mirar. Parece un niño_" pensó, intentando ocultar una risa. _"Momento, ¿como puedo verlo? ..._" -¡¿Antonio, por qué no me dijiste que estabas frente al espejo?!  
-Intenté decírtelo, pero me dijiste que me calle... ¡Y antes de que vuelvas a gritarme, es _tu_ culpa por no recordar donde está tu propio espejo!

-...  
-...

-¿Vamos a comer? Tengo hambre.  
-Sí... Pero hay que buscar una forma de salir de aquí sin que te vean.  
-¡Y otra vez con eso! ¡Ni que fuera con un cartel que diga "Hola, me puedo transformar en titán, ¿quieres probar cortarme el cuello?"  
-Yo lo decía porque no es normal traer gente al cuartel. -aclaró la garganta, ahora con más seguridad. -Y no sé cómo vivían en tu casa, pero aquí se hace muy obvio cuando traes a alguien de sobra.  
-Oh.  
-Mi ventana da hacia un callejón. Podemos encontrar una forma... ¡Antonio, no!  
-Nos vemos abajo~  
-¡Ant... ¿otra vez?!- se aseguró de que no se le caería nada, cerró su puerta con llave, se la colgó en el cuello y saltó por la ventana. A diferencia del anterior, aterrizó suavemente. -Mas te vale que te regeneres porque como tenga que llevarte al hospital de vuelta te dejo ahí.  
-... Duele... un poco.  
-¿Puedes caminar?- le preguntó, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie.  
-Sí. Ya va a pasar. ¡_A por el pan_!  
-De acuerdo, vamos por a...  
-¡Espera, a la del sur no!  
-¿Y por qué no?  
-Porque mi familia podría verme.  
-Aaaaggghhh -se quejó el italiano. -Entonces voy por las vendas. Ya vuelvo. -puso un pie en la pared, preparado para escalar.  
-Vamos a otra. Creo que la del este queda cerca.


	13. Chapter 13

No quedaba cerca, pero aun así no lo notaron. Y tenían que admitirlo, fue agradable caminar por las calles soleadas.  
-¡Y llegamos, la fila del pan!  
-Hay demasiada gente.  
-Bueno, es para comer, así que sí. ¡Vamos, antes de que quedemos más atrás!  
-¿Siquiera es posible?  
-O~ podrías aprovechar que eres soldado y conseguir un lugar ventajoso.  
-No, a la fila.  
-Yo te lo advertí...

-¿¡Todo esto por un solo, miserable, patético pedazo de pan?!  
-Sí. -respondió Antonio, masticando un pedazo.  
-Para la próxima, bajamos una hora más tarde y te cocino algo en el cuartel. -miró su pedazo de pan con desprecio. -¿Y ahora donde vamos?  
-No sé. Solo quería ir a comer, pero si quieres pasear, no tengo problema~  
-...- Lovino se sonrojó. -Está bien. Pero que al menos no sea tan malo como ahora.

-Espera, creo que conozco este lugar. -el castaño miró a su alrededor. -Antonio, volvamos.  
-¿Pero por qué? Apenas si entramos en la zona norte.  
-Exacto. No quiero estar aquí. -sabía perfectamente que Antonio no le iba importar y seguiría caminando, así que debía pensar en algo. -Vamos. En esta zona... hay ladrones.  
-Hay en todas partes Lovi.  
-No quiero entrar en la zona de comerciantes. -debía pensar algo mejor. -Además, nos preguntarán... quienes somos.  
-¿Comerciantes?- el español se giró hacia él, una mirada oscura llenándole sus facciones. Lo tomó de la muñeca y dieron la vuelta.

-¡Ey, despierta, ¿a dónde vamos?!  
Ya hacía varias calles que lo había tomado y todavía no lo ha soltado. Ni hablado.  
Decidió que ya había sido arrastrado lo suficiente y decidió zafarse. Mas cuando lo intentó, el español endureció su mano. Viendo que a la fuerza no podía, se le acercó e intentó hablarle.  
Dio un pequeño jadeo al tenerlo cerca. Su rostro era oscuro, serio y murmuraba cosas imposibles de entender.  
¿Qué decirle? ¿Estaba enojado con él? ¿Cuándo volvería a su alegre y subnormal forma de ser? ¿Por qué se había puesto así en primer lugar?  
-Antonio...  
El nombrado paró en seco. Parecía que estaba en su propio mundo. ¿Cuándo había tomado la muñeca de Lovino?  
-¿Eh, Lovi? ¿Qué dijiste? No estaba escuchando...  
El italiano sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Había vuelto a su personalidad "normal".  
-...- lo miró. No sabía qué decirle. -Te pregunté... a dónde me llevas. Y que me sueltes, duele.  
-Ay no, perdón. -lo soltó y le miró. No estaba lastimado, por suerte. -Perdón Lovi, a veces me vuelo y no me doy cuenta de lo que hago. Perdóname.  
-E-está bien. -¡Claro que no estaba bien! ¡Repentinamente lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró por las calles como un psicópata! Pero aún así, ahora podía ver verdadero remordimiento en esos ojos verdes, por lo que un "está bien" era mucho más fácil que decirle el resto. -¡N-no hagas eso!  
Antonio abrió un ojo. -Pero Lovi, así te curas más rápido.  
-No me digas, tu madre también te besaba las rodillas cuando te las raspabas y todo eso.  
-Bueno, no te dejé marcas, pero aún así debió doler... Y sí, (mi madre) lo hacía. Si no quieres, entonces, vamos a buscar algo de agua fría.  
-Eso suena mejor.  
-De acuerdo~ -le extendió la mano para tomarla. -Ah, no, esta no. -le extendió la otra hacia la mano contraria.  
-¿Es necesario ir tomados de las manos?  
-Bueno, así no te pierdo. Y antes que digas, no, no lo hacía con mi madre, lo hacía con mis hermanos, primos y básicamente todos para no perderme.  
-Ya, ya.


	14. Chapter 14

div id="gt-res-content" class="almost_half_cell" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"El agua fría le calmaba. Al igual que la escena. Tal vez no sea el río más lindo de la humanidad, pero tenía sus cosas. Hizo unos movimientos suaves con la muñ /Estaba arrodillado, observando el curso del agua. Antonio estaba a su lado, arrodillado con una sola /-¿Estás mejor? -le preguntó, tocándole el hombro. Asintió.br /Quería preguntarle por qué había actuado así. Trató de recordar. Al parecer tenía un gran disgusto hacia los comerciantes... Bueno, ¿quién puede culparlo? Son despreciables y a veces son verdaderas ratas, pero aún así.br /Debía preguntarle. Sentía como si debía hacerlo. No era normal esos cambios de personalidad tan repentinos. Tampoco era normal transformarse en titán, ¡se estaba yendo del tema! Antonio también era una persona. Y ni él, Lovino Vargas, podía cambiar tan rápido de / Se volteó hacia él, decidido a preguntarle, mas cuando lo hizo quedó inmovilizado. Estaban frente a frente. Sus narices se rozaron. La sonrisa de Antonio se desvaneció lentamente, dejando su boca apenas abierta, como si quisiera decir algo pero no sabía qué. El español jamás había notado lo particulares que eran los ojos de Lovino, un poco marrones, un poco verdes. Ni la forma en la que brillaban ahora mismo. Era muy apuesto, tuvo que reconocerlo. br /Por el otro lado, Lovino sintió como esos ojos verde esmeralda lo observaban, quitándole el aliento. Una tensión empezó a crecer entre ellos. Estaban quietos, mirándose fijamente sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Una suave brisa empezó a correr, removiéndole unos mechones del rostro. Incluso pudo haber jurado que se estaban acercando./div  
div id="gt-res-content" class="almost_half_cell" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lovino tuvo que morderse el labio para saber que no se estaban /Unos ojos verdes curiosos bajan hacia su boca, precisamente a sus labios. Tiene que apartarse ligeramente para poder verle. Quitando la mano de su hombro, le toma la barbilla y le acaricia la parte inferior del labio con el pulgar para que ya no se mordiera. Los labios de Lovino se abren lentamente, casi temblando. Sus ojos no se desvían de su rostro. A medida de que la mano de Antonio sube, el otro se sonroja. Su piel era suave. br /Ahora le acariciaba el pómulo. Ya no lo mira con sorpresa. Sus ojos se entrecierran. Lovino se relaja. Antonio se arrodilla apropiadamente. Por un lado quiere sonreír, por el otro quiere mantener su boca como está. Siente los labios resecos. La mano que tiene libre va hacia su cabello, acomodándoselo tras la oreja. Se inclina ante él, decidido. br /Le besa la mejilla. Un beso suave, húmedo y lento. br /-Eres muy tierno, Lovino, sobretodo cuando te pones rojo, ¿alguna vez te lo han dicho? -le susurra, antes de volver a su posición inicial, enfrentados. La única respuesta que consigue es un jadeo que apenas se escuchó.br /Baja la mirada y vuelve a acercársele. Sus narices vuelven a rozarse. Son capaces de sentir el aliento cálido del otro. Lovino inclina la cabeza, y Antonio le acaricia con su pulgar. Las manos del italiano lo toman de la camisa, en desesperación. Antonio deja salir una risita antes de que ambos cierren los ojos. br /-¡Mami, mami, esos nenes se están besando! -grita un niño inocentemente, señalando al /Ambos paran inmediatamente. Lovino se echa hacia atrás, lleno de vergüenza. Se pone de pie y empieza a correr hacia donde supone que está el sur, cubriendo su rostro con la palma de la /-¡Hijo, te dije que es de mala educación señalar!br /Antonio se quedó en su lugar, confundido. ¿Estaba triste? br /Estuvo a punto de besar a Lovino. Tan cerca. Había logrado sentirle la punta de los labios antes de que el mocoso se /-¡No es justo mami, ¿por qué ellos pueden besar a alguien pero yo no?!br /-Porque eres demasiado joven para dar besos. Ahora vamos, que si no nos quedaremos sin /Antonio, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada estando allí, de rodillas frente al río, se paró y empezó a caminar en la dirección en la que se fue el primero./div 


	15. Chapter 15

Lovino miró a su alrededor. Estaba perdido.  
Decidió dejar de correr y continuó caminando en la dirección que había tomado. No quería mirar hacia atrás.  
No podía creerlo, estuvo a punto de besar a Antonio, a un hombre. Y no hizo nada al respecto. Pudo haberlo empujarlo hacia el río, más no lo hizo. En cambio, se dejó acariciar, que le susurre y hasta que le besara el cachete. Incluso en un momento había deseado que dejara tanto los mimos y ya se besaran de una maldita vez. Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba meterse en su cama, tapado hasta la cabeza, y quedarse encerrado por todo el día. Necesitaba volver al Cuartel.  
"Algo está mal conmigo" pensó, abriéndose paso entre la gente. Además, ¿qué hubiese pasado si lo hubiesen hecho, si se hubieran besado? ¿Estarían mirándose incómodamente? ¿Estarían recostados sobre el césped, besándose, tomados de las manos, hasta que ambos se quedaran sin aliento? ¿O sentados, mirando al cielo, susurrándose cosas bellas al oído?  
No, espera. ¿Por qué imaginaba todo tan romántico? Debía pensar cosas realistas. Tal vez el bastardo hubiese ido con sus amigos y estaría burlándose ahora mismo. Sí, le parecía más realista. Definitivamente eso le parecía más razonable, mucho más que la idea de que lo anterior había pasado por alguna razón sentimental. Ja, como si Antonio se pudiera enamorar de alguien como él.  
Quería llorar.  
Pero estaba en público. Debía encontrar algún rincón alejado y poder expresar todo lo que sentía.

Dio una risa sin ánimo al ver el techo del cuartel.  
Arrastró los pies por el piso, pensativo. Le llamaba la atención que no hubiese mucha gente dentro. Luego recordó que estaban en el juicio.  
Otro humano que se podía transformar en titán. Otro como Antonio. ¿Si lo hubiese reportado, qué hubiese pasado?  
-No me hagas esto. -suspiró, intentando abrir la puerta de su habitación. Dejó que su cabeza se golpeará pesadamente contra la puerta antes de que Mike se le acercara. -Eh... -lo saludó sin ganas.  
El recién llegado no dijo nada. Se acercó hacia él y empezó a oler, antes de señalarle el cuello, haciendo que recordara de que tenía la llave colgando. Entró y se tiró sin ánimo a su cama. Mike miró hacia el interior, seguro de que algo había estado allí, pero como no vio a nadie más, cerró la puerta.  
Lovino suspiró. No iba a llorar pero tampoco se quedaría mirando hacia la nada.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró alrededor de la habitación. Había una piedra pequeña cerca de la ventana. Cuando se acercó, otra piedra le golpeó la cabeza.  
-¡Ey, mira hacia do...!  
-¡Lovi~!  
-Ay no.


End file.
